The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Today's advertising, television advertising in particular, tends to be “shotgun” presentations where many or all viewers in a given area receive the identical advertisement. Furthermore, the television presentation is often interrupted for the advertising presentation. User studies show that many people drop off (stop viewing) during the commercial breaks. Some cable channels use “fly-ins” or overlaid video material to reduce the intrusiveness of the advertising material, but these are still fixed, “canned” pieces of video that are broadcasted identically to large numbers of viewers.